Truth of the Uchiha Clan murder
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: What if it wasn't Itachi who had killed his clan? What if it was someone older? Someone who he loved to much? What if...that person came back? IYNaru Xover


-1Summary: What if it wasn't Itachi that killed the Uchiha clan? What if it was someone who had been to hell and back, while remaining sanity and had just snapped? What if it was someone who he loved dear and wouldn't let anyone hurt her? What if…is that all there is? IY Naru Xover

LOST HOPE BY RAYNE AVALOTUS

**Prologue**

_Blood…_

_The thick, warm, crimson liquid that flows through their veins slowly pools around my feet. Their screams of pain and cries of agony were my melody of the heart. I may be insane but the reason for my doing this is the same as what an over-protective sister would do for her brothers. This was to prove to daddy that I wasn't as hopeless as he thought I'd be. His gift for treating me like crap was ripping his heart out. Not long after that I went into blood lust. Daddy had always said that I was weird and that I was nothing but an abomination. _

_**Again, my shattered heart awaits embrace,  
As teary eyes, in search of thy sweet smile,**_

_**Turn desperate into glaring night. Thy face**_

_All that I had asked for was a little bit of affection, just one hug every once in a while, just to be noticed. But no, they gave all the affection to my little brothers, the only ones who showed me what love was truly like. I watched as they all coward in the corner, trying their best to plead for mercy. But today, the day that I turned 15 and my younger brothers were out buying me gifts . I heard their cries as I snatched away my mother from their hold._

_**My whitened fingers seek to touch, but vile,**_

_**Enclosing darkness haunts my spirit still,**_

_**And I find nothing there to calm my mind -**_

"_Are you happy now mother dearest? Nyaa! Are you purrrfectly contet with what I have become?" I purred into her ear. She tried to squirm out of my hold while she screamed for help. The door burst open to reveal my younger brother Itachi, I saw him drop the groceries as he starred around the room with a look of horror. He saw the blood dripping from my white hair and onto the floor. He fell to the ground as he unconsciously shed tears._

"_Why Onee-san? Why have you…done this? Were we next on the list?" He said with ragged breathes. I used my claws and slit my mothers throat. I had to do a quick job with the others so I decided that a sword would help. As I separated their heads from their bodies their blood sprayed all over me and the walls. As I walked to my 14 year old brother, I kneeled in front of him with a sly grin on my face._

_**  
No valiant love my vacant breast to fill,**_

_**To fight the sorrow keeping me confined.**_

_**Forgive me that I wished thou couldst release**_

"_Now Itachi, you knew that this would come one day. Plus thanks to you I had the courage to do this." I whispered as I pulled him into as embrace. He was hesitant in returning the hug._

"…_why…?" was his slow reply. I sat down properly and held him closer to my chest. I still smile as my purple eyes glistened in mirth. _

"_I told you, it was because of you. They didn't favor Sasuke as much as they did you but more than they did I. they were going to sell me off as a sex slave and that I would not fight for, but when you said that Sasuke was going to be sold off as a slave to another village. I would not let them corrupt him as they had to our youngest brother Souta."_

_He nodded In silent understanding. _

_**  
My soul, imprisoned in a realm of cold.**_

_**Forgive me that I longed but for a piece**_

_**Of light, for warmth, for someone I might hold.**_

_I told him to run as I would not be able to return anymore. He refused to let go. So I promised that the day I return is the day that we can live together. As I left to grab my youngest brother Souta, I kissed him goodbye and disappeared into the shadows or so he thought. I watched as Itachi stood and Sasuke came in through the door. The started to chat with Sasuke asking Itachi why he did this, while jumping to the conclusion that it was him._

_All Itachi had said was "I did it to test my strength." And with that Itachi disappeared from sight and Sauke was left to mourn his clans death. The clan that had shunned him. I could not bear to see him like this so I left him to mourn the pathetic mortals death. The only thing that he had found of me was my favourite blue dragon necklace._

_**  
Allow a blade upon my pallid wrist**_

_**And let me bleed myself to ice and mist. **_

I jumped awake, I felt like killing the clan all over again. I knew that I could not do this though, for my friends around me were my puppets in the battle against a hanyou.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Sango had asked me. I nodded at her and told her to go to sleep. I smiled remembering the life that I now have. Constant adventure and lots of blood. As I looked to the stars I remembered my little brothers and wondered how they were doing. But for now, my life was alright. And just so ya know I'm not a Higurashi nor is Souta. We are Kagome and Souta Uchiha, the two of the remaining four Uchiha.

Hey there BlackFire here, so what ya think ya like or ya hate, up to ya. Just tell me who ya think kagome is best with.later.


End file.
